Demigod Daily
by booklover1234567890
Summary: Like an online newspaper article for demigods to talk about something that has happened to them that day.
1. Who Stole Riptide!

**Case of the Stolen Sword _ Demigods Freaking Out (1; Percy) Demigods That Don't Care (12; Clarrisse and 11 others)_**

**_Comments (30)_**

**Percy: Who stole Riptide?! It was you Clarrisse, wasn't it!**

**Clarrisse: Oh, so now you blame the first person that came into your mind now, hmm? Where is my sword!?**

**Percy: No, but it was obviously you who did it. You've hated my guts for like, ever, and I don't know.**

**Annabeth:**** Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain. Maybe someone else did it.**

**Percy:**** Like you?**

**Annabeth****: Oh, so now you're blaming me, huh? Last time I checked I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND A CHILD OF ATHENA! HOW COULD YOU BLAME ME FOR THIS?! Oh no, I lost my daggar! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Percy:**** Sorry, but I have to question everybody. Even you.**

**Clarrisse:**** I am enjoying this a lot.**

**Annabeth:**** SHUT UP, CLARRISSE! NO ONE ASKED YOU! Anyways, Percy, question the Hermes cabin. They're _ALWAYS _up to something.**

**Travis:**** Hey, what make you think _WE_ did it?**

**Connor:**** Yeah.**

**Annabeth:**** Oh, COME ON! You're always up to something.**

**Travis:**** There's a lot of other demigods to question. Try-**

**Leo:**** WAZZUP!**

**Travis:**** Leo.**

**Percy:**** Leo, did you steal Riptide? If you did HAND IT OVER!**

**Leo:**** No way, man. Why would you think I would do that? Wait, where's my magic tool belt. TRAVIS! CONNOR!**

**Travis:**** Connor, why does everyone think we took their things?**

**Connor:**** I don't know, bro.**

**Dionysus:**** I TOOK IT! I TOOK IT ALL! HAHAHAH**

**All of Camp Half Blood:**** Why?**

**Dionysus:**** Because, all of you demigods have been acting crazy lately.**

**Leo:**** Dude, that's called being a teenager.**

**Dionysus:**** Fine. You can all have your weapons back, but I wasn't the one who came up with the idea to take your weapons away.**

**Annabeth:**** Who did, then?**

**Dionysus:**** He/she called herself/himself HalfBlood Party Rocker. Whatever_ THAT_ means.**

**Annabeth:**** Looks like we got a Half Blood Troublemaker.**

**Travis:**** Uh, Annabeth we're all troublemakers.**

**Annabeth:**** Fine. We have a Half Blood Trickster on our hands. Happy?**

**Travis:**** Very.**


	2. Who Doesn't Love Youtube!

**_Who Doesn't Love __Youtube_ _(Demigods Favor2; Dana Satori and 1 other)(Demigods Oppose 15; Annabeth Chase and 13 others)(Comments 34)_**

**Leo: OH MY GODS! I am jamming to some rockin' Youtube music!**

**Clarisse: Yeah. I can tell, we can hear you all the way from your cabin to the training area. SO KEEP IT DOWN!**

**Dana**(made up character): **OHHHHHH! I hear your music, Leo! I didn't know you liked country. COUNTRY LIVE ON FOREVER! I am dancing to it as we speak.**

**Leo: You go girl! *fistbump***

**Nico: Hey.**

**Annabeth: WOULD YOU TURN THAT STUPID MUSIC DOWN! I AM TRYING TO WORK ON A NEW PROJECT!**

**Percy: Yeah. I love you, sis, but you are reading this stuff out loud. Yelling it, and I am in the same cabin.**

**Dana: Sorry bro.**

**Nico: Is it Ignore Nico Day, or something?**

**Leo: YO! HEY PEOPLE, DO YOU ALL LIKE YOUTUBE?! 'CAUSE I KNOW I DO!**

**Dana: Hey, Leo. How much sugar have you eaten today?**

**Leo: I don't know, but it was a lot.**

**Jason: Hey, guys.**

**Dana and Percy: HEY, JASON!**

**Dana: Haven't heard from you in awhile. How have you been.**

**Jason: Good. Now what is this about Youtube?**

**Travis and Connor: Hey, peoples. Hey, Jason!**

**Jason: 'Sup.**

**Piper: OH MY GODS: HEY JASON!**

**Nico: Seriously? Did everyone forget about me?**

**Thalia: Hey, everybody! I'm back.**

**Hazel and Frank: We are, too!**

**Katie: Wait. There is something strange going on here today. Has anyone noticed that The HalfBlood Trickster hasn't been up to any tricks, lately?**

**Annabeth and Dana: *stiffens* Guys, why did you decide to come back all of a sudden?**

**Thalia: I got a letter telling me to come here for a special celebration.**

**Jason, Frank, and Hazel: Us, too.**

**Percy: Oh, no.**

**Clarisse: This must be a HUGE prank if The HalfBlood Wimp ( That's my name for whoever it is) needs all of us here to do it.**

**Piper: It must be today, too, because of what's happening with Leo.**

**Nico: You know the HalfBlood Whatchamacallit might be doing this stuff to get attention.**

**Thalia: Hey, KelpHead, I bet this peson is going to TP your cabin next!**

**Dana and Percy: Don't give them any ideas!**

**HalfBlood PartyRocker: Why stop at the Poseidon Cabin when you could do the whole camp. Muahahahaha.**


	3. SURPRISE!

SURPRISE! (Demigods Pleased 1; Anonymous) (Demigods Confused 15; Dana and 14 others) (Comments;19)

_OFF OF THE COMPUTER- It's 6:00 a.m. Dana took a shower, got dressed and went outside to do her morning walk. All without waking her brother, Percy, up. 'Man, that boy is a real heavy sleeper,' she thought._

_Dana has brown hair that goes down to below her shoulders with highlights, slightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes with powers that will be spoken about later. She is about 6'2, and is about 2 inches taller than Percy. She is 17 and is daughter of Poseidon and big sister to annoying brothers Percy and Tyson, but she still loves though she is daughter of Poseidon, she is amazing at everything and could be mistaken for a daughter of any other god except for the fact that her world revolves around the ocean. Today, Dana was wearing her hair in a ponytail with a Underarmour headband, her favorite Nikes, a bright blue T-shirt, and silver basketball shorts._

_"WHAT THE HECK?!"_

ON THE COMPUTER-

**Travis: Seriously, Dana? Are you our wake up call this morning, or what?**

**Piper: No kidding. I may not care about beauty but I still need sleep. I'm REALLY tired.**

**Annabeth: How is everyone except Dana really tired this morning?**

**Travis: I don't care. I'm going back to sleep**

**Connor: I second that motion.**

**Dana: UM, guys before you go back to sleep, LOOK OUTSIDE! THE WHOLE CAMP HAS BEEN TPed.**

**Will: Hey, guys. I have a problem. I've tried to get Leo up all night after he passed out. Can anyone help me?**

**Dana: Why is everything happening to me? I'm practically the leader of this camp. Ok, so Will, what have you tried.**

**Will: Ambrosia, nectar, and his favorite food, pizza.**

**Dana: Ok. Try his shoes, they stink. If that doesn't work get a girl with absolutely no personal life to kiss him.**

**Clarisse: Where'er you gonna find a girl desperate enough to do that.**

**Katie: What's happened?**

**Annabeth: That HalfBlood Trickster TPed the whole camp and Leo won't wake up.**

**Dana: "Percy? PPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEERRR RRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYY YYYYY!"**

**Percy: Whaa? I'M UP! WHAT IS IT?!**

**Dana: Ok. Good. The entire camp has been TPed.**

(_OFF THE COMPUTER) _

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH"_

_(ON THE COMPUTER)_

**Everybody: WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Jason: I just walked outside and a bucket of water was dumped on my head.**

**Dana: Okay. Everybody go to the amplitheater.**

(_OFF THE COMPUTER) _

_'Listen up, everybody. This HalfBlood Trickster has gone far. I am asking all of you for ideas to stop him/her. Does anyone have any ideas?" Dana asked._

_Tyson raised his hand._

_"Go ahead, Tyson," Dana said._

_"I think that everyone should get a stick like mine and chase them around until they stop," Tyson stated._

_"Thank you, Tyson. But how about we save that for the worst case scenario, alright? Anyone else," responded Dana._

*crickets chirp*

_"Oh, come on, guys. Do I really have to bribe you? Fine if you say an idea that works, I'll give you a..." Dana paused here._

_Percy jumped in to help, " Your Ipad2." After he said that everyone started throwing out ideas._

_"Gold drachmas."_

_"UNLIMITED DESSERTS!"_

_When Leo yelled UNLIMITED DESSERTS, Dana got an idea, she grabbed a microphone, "I got it. How about you all come up to me during dinner and I cook the food you want that day."_

_*crickets again*_

_"ANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD Capture the Flag every day for 2 weeks."_

_Now, someone dressed in a white and blue cloak came up on stage._

_"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Dana questioned unafraid._

_The person in the hood faced the confused demigods and pulled off the hood._

_Dana gasps "Is it really you?"_


	4. The Topic of Tratie

**The Topic of Tratie (Demigods Amused 14; Connor and 13 others) (Demigods Upset, sorry Katie broke the number pad.) (Comments;12)**

_"Yes, it's me," the cloaked one said._

_Dana stepped forward and hugged...drumroll please... her dad, POSEIDON. It must have been a hug fest because Percy and Tyson joined in, too._

_"What're you doing here? Not that I'm upset about it," Dana asked._

_"What? I can't see my favorite daughter and sons?" Poseidon chuckled._

_Suddenly Dana's Iphone 5 beeped. So did everyone else's phones._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is hilarious!" holding the microphone to her mouth she laughed, "I noticed that Demigod Daily has another topic today." she paused to laugh, "It is The Topic Of Tratie. Oh, right, the HalfBlood Trickster must have done this. This is supposed to be a bad thing"_

_Poseidon tapped he shoulder,"Dana I have news. It'll only take a moment."_

_While Poseidon told her what was happening everyone replied to Demigod Daily..._

**Katie:Ha ha very funny, HalfBlood Trickster. Just know I _will_ get revenge for this.**

**Travis: Lighten up, Katie. You know you want some of _this._**

**Grover: This is TOO FUNNY!**

**Annabeth: I know right?**

**Piper: You guys are perfect for each other. I should set you guys up on a date.**

**Clarisse: _DO IT!_**

**Nico: If this happens to them, who else will this happen to?**

**Leo: OH, I'M LOVING ALL OF THIS!**

**Percy: Nico just said something smart.**

**Nico: So you're saying I don't say smart things.**

**Percy: Pretty much.**

**Annabeth: Hey, I wouldn't be talking, Percy. Your nicknamed Seaweed Brain for a reason.;)**

_(OFF THE PHONES)_

_Dana face showed no expression, "What is it?"_

_"This morning I got a message from a friend of yours," Poseidon responded,"Her name is Cleo. She said it is the anniversary of the day you guys became mermaids."__** (I love H2O so watch that if you don't know about this stuff.)**_

_"Wow, time flies,"Dana replied._

_"Yes, anyways she said you need to go to Mako Island on Thursday," Poseidon finished,"I would've sent you a mind message, but I wanted to see my favorite daughter."_

_"Well, that's nice," said Dana,"and I'm your __**only **__daughter."_

_Everyone bursted out laughing after that._

_"What?" Dana asked confused._

_"Look at your Iphone," Connor yelled._

_After reading her Iphone, Dana was laughing with the rest of the crowd._


	5. Dana's Basketball Mishap

**Dana's Basketball Mishap (Demigods Sore 2; Dana and 1 other) (Demigods Amused 14; Leo and 13 others) (Comments; 22)**

**Leo: THAT WAS HILARIOUS!**

**Dana: Speak for yourself. I'll be sore for a week.**

**Katie: Yeah, when you were pushed on me I sprained my ankle.**

**Jason: Sorry, but that was pretty funny.**

**Dana: Traitor. :(**

**Connor: Hey, Katie? Did you happen to fall on your face when Dana was pushed on you?**

**Katie: Yes. Why?**

**Connor: Why don't you ask Travis to kiss it and make you feel better.**

**Travis: Is that your idea of a joke?**

**Dana: Percy? Are you in the cabin?**

**Percy:...**

**Leo: Still that was REALLY funny.**

**Will: I can help you if you want.**

**Katie: Yes, thank you, Will.**

**Dana:Okay, Percy if you don't open the door I'll kick it down again.**

**Clarisse: Seriously? Again?**

**Dana: Yeah. 3...2...1.**

**Jason: What happened? What did you see?**

**Dana: EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!**

**Everybody: WHAT DID YOU SEE?!**

**Dana: P-Per-Percy an-and An-Anna-Annabeth...Making Out.**

**Everybody:HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH, DANA!**


	6. Happy Birthday Part 1

**_Happy Birthday Part 1 (Demigods Secretive 15; Katie and 14 others) (Demigods Upset 1; Dana) (Comments; 11)_**

_(OFF THE COMPUTER)_

_"Oh, come on, guys. It'll be fun. I'll plan everything," Katie whined._

_"What's in it for us?" Travis questioned._

_" The honor of throwing your leader a birthday party," Katie snapped back._

_In the back of the crowd "Those two are perfect together," Piper sighed._

_"Yes, but we're here to talk about Dana's surprise birthday party, remember?" Jason stated._

_"I know," Piper sighed again. Then an idea popped into her head," Isn't Travis's birthday coming up. I know it's soon."_

_Jason replied,"Yes," knowing he'd never win that argument._

_"Great. Here's my plan..." she whispered her plan in his ear_

(ON THE COMPUTER)

**Dana: Sorry, guys. I was having some problems. Hello? Why isn't anybody on?**

**Nico: Hey.**

**Dana: 'Sup, Nico. What's everybody doing? No one's on.**

**Nico: Don't know.**

**Dana: I'm so bored. I'm gonna go out and try to find somebody.**

**Nico: NOO! DON'T!**

**Dana: What? Why? Do you know something I don't?**

**Nico: No. I'm just bored. Stay on and talk to me.**

**Dana: Oh, all right.**

**(3 minutes later..)**

**Dana: So?**

**Nico: So?**

(_OFF THE COMPUTER)_

_Katie sat thinking about Dana's party. It _had _to be perfect. I don't know how I got stuck with this job. Why wasn't Percy doing this? After all, she is_ his _sister._

_"Katie?" a voice asked,"Earth to Katie."_

_Katie snapped out of her trance," What is it?" she asked the voice. Connor._

_"Daydreaming about Travis? Anyways, where do the speakers go?"_

_"As if. The speakers go with the microphones."_

_ Dana's POV_

_I AM SOOOOOOOOO BORED! I don't know why Nico is doing this to me. I could be doing something useful with my time like reading a book, or drawing, or anything else but this. I have to find a way to make him let me out of here. Or at least off of the computer._

_ Nico's POV_

_Katie's plan is working, but at a cost. I AM SO BORED! Hm, 4:57p.m. Only 3 more minutes of torture. THEN THE FUN CAN BEGIN! Like at the end of the party, everyone grabs Dana and throws her off the dock. Hahah that will be funny._


	7. Happy Birthday Part 2

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PART 2 **

_ Nico's POV_

_5:00P.M. Time to go get Dana. I shadowtraveled to her cabin. Good, she's still waiting for me to reply back to her._

_"What the heck? Who's there? Let me go!" she screamed as I put a blindfold on her. OOOOWWW! Man, that girl has claws._

_Menacingly I said,"Be quiet and no one gets hurt." I hope this works._

_I led her to the beach, where the party would take place. I took her blindfold off and told her, "Open your eyes."_

_3...2...1..._

_Dana's POV_

_I was waiting for Nico to reply back to me when,_

_"What the heck? Who's there? Let me go!" I screeched while I was blindfolded. Yes, I got a blow on him._

_"Be quiet and no one gets hurt," a voice said. A boy._

_He led me somewhere close by. My blindfold was taken off and I heard, "Open your eyes."_

_"SURPRISE!" _

_"You guys didn't!" I said,"This means so much."_

_"Actually, it was Katie's idea," Annabeth said._

_"Well, then thank you, Katie," I replied._

_"It was nothing. I just thought it's our substitute leader's birthday today, and we should do something special for her," Katie responded sheepishly._

_"You thought of everything, too." I continued._

_"Well, I just asked Percy what your favorite thing are, and he gave me all the info I needed." Katie said._

_I looked at Percy,"Thanks. So, what do we do first?"_

_"KARAOKE!" everyone said in unison._

_"Okay, then," I said,"Who goes first?"_

_"You," Travis said pushing me towards the mic._

_The music started it was "For You" by Keith Urban_

_Instrumental_

_All I saw was smoking fire_

_I didn't feel a thing_

_But, suddenly I was rising higher_

_And I felt like I just made_

_The biggest mistake_

_When I thought about my unborn child_

_And when I thought my wife_

_And the answer rang out clear_

_From somewhere up above_

_No greater gift has man_

_But to lay down his life for love._

_And I wonder_

_Would I give my life?_

_Could I make that sacrifice?_

_If it came down to it,_

_Could I take the bullet,_

_I would_

_Yes, I would for you._

_Mmmhmm_

_Maybe you don't understand_

_I don't understand it all myself._

_But there's a brother on my left_

_And another on my right._

_And in his pocket just like mine,_

_He's got a photograph._

_And they're waiting for him back home._

_And it's weighing on mind._

_I'm not trying to be a hero._

_I don't want to die._

_But right now in this moment_

_You don't think twice._

_I wonder,_

_Would I give my life?_

_Could I make that sacrifice?_

_If it came down to it,_

_Could I take the bullet,_

_I would._

_Yes, I would._

_You don't think about right._

_You don't think about wrong._

_You just do what you gotta do_

_To defend your own_

_And I'd do the same_

_For you._

_Yes, I would._

_Yes, I would_

_I would give my life._

_I would make that sacrifice._

_'Cause if it came down to it,_

_Could I take the bullet, I would._

_Yes, I would do it for you._

_I'd do it for you._

_When I was done, everyone clapped, cheered, and whistled._

_The rest of the karaoke went by quick. Percy sang a song by Jason Aldean called "My Kinda Party."_

_Everyone was great._

_Now, we're all eating cake. It is about 7:00P.M. Suddenly, Travis threw cake at me._

_"OH, you're on! Cake fight!" I screamed_

_To be Continued_


	8. Cake Fight

**Cake Fight (Demigods Pleased 16; Travis and 15 others) (Comments; 22)**

**Thalia: Last night was EPIC!**

**Travis: Well, all the epicness last night started when I threw that cake**

Flashback: "OH! You're on! Cake fight!" Dana screamed. Them, she threw cake back at Travis, it hit him square in the face. Travis threw some cake back at her and she dodged, causing the cake to hit Annabeth.

"Oops. Sorry," Travis said.

"Why be the better person, when you can have REVENGE?!" Annabeth said.

"STOP!" Katie screamed, being the host.

" Oh, shut up! You know you want to have a cake fight!" Travis replied.

"And, you want to kiss Travis!" Connor said.

"Seriously, dude! You have to move on!" Travis said.

Annabeth and Dana took that opportunity to throw cake at the twins.

"Like Annabeth said, 'why be the better person when you can have revenge?!'" Percy quoted, throwing cake at me.

"OH MY GODS! I LOVE CAKE FIGHTS!" Thalia said. Then, she threw cake at Percy, "Take that, Kelp Head!"

"Me, too!" Leo stated.

That's when all Hades broke loose. Leo threw cake at Will, Piper threw cake at Jason, Katie, tired of being the good guy, threw cake at Travis and Connor, Thalia and Annabeth threw cake at Percy, Hazel threw some at Frank, Chris threw some at Clarisse, and Dana threw some at Chase, her boyfriend. Everyone threw cake back until Travis said "I challenge Dana to a battle of cake!"

"This will be too easy, but I accept," Dana stated, never being one to back down from a challenge.

She and Travis circled a spot, waiting for each other to make the first move. Finally, Travis threw cake at Dana. Dana's reflexes kicked in, and she did a backflip, the cake just hardly missing her. She threw cake at Travis when he let his guard down to wait for her to regain balance again, and it hit him square in the face, and he took a step back from the from the force of the blow.

"Ha! I win! I am the queen of cake wars!" Dana said.

Suddenly, everyone grabbed her and threw her off the dock, "HEY!" Time to talk about her powers. Dana can turn into a cat,** (Warriors)** and of course, she's always a demigod in this form, too. Also, she has the same powers as Percy. Daughter of Poseidon, remember? AND her eye power is that if she's mad and she looks into someone's eyes, they'll be in a trance, where they feel like they're trapped inside a hurricane.

**Connor: Ah, good times. Good times.**

**Dana: That was pretty fun.**

**Percy: True that!**

**Connor: Hey, Katie. Get my brother to kiss you, yet?**

**Katie: Knock it off, Connor! If I didn't know better, I would thing that you were Travis acting like Connor, trying to get me to kiss you!**

**Connor: Now, where would you come up with an idea like that?**

**Travis: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Katie.**

**Leo: I LOVE FLYING CAKE!**

**Percy: Why hasn't the HalfBlood Trickster been up to anything, lately?**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain? Are you okay? You just said something smart. You never do that.**

**Dana: I know. It's crazy. And to answer your question, brother dearest, I don't know.**

**Percy: HEY!**

**Clarisse: I loved last night was fun!**

**Thalia: Something is really off, today.**

**Will: I know. It's scary.**

**Jason: Oh, we can take it.**

**Piper: So, Dana. How do you feel being 18?**

**Dana: It's pretty exciting. But, something is about to happen. I can feel it.**

**Hazel: I think we all can.**

**Frank: Yeah. We 'll be ready when it happens, though.**


	9. The Topic Of Thalico

**The Topic Of Thalico (Demigods Upset; Sorry, Thalia broke the keypad) (Demigods Amused 14; Jason and 13 others) (Comments; 21)**

**Thalia: WHAT!? I AM A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS! HOW CAN WE BE TOGETHER!? AND HE'S A SON OF HADES!**

**Jason: Chill, sis.**

**Thalia: Seriously. Now you're turning into Apollo.**

**Dana: I saw him the other day. He was attempting to flirt with a girl.**

**Clarisse: How did THAT go?**

**Dana: She smiled and said 'Sorry, I can't.' and walked away. Then, Apollo saw me, and came over and said a whole bunch of haikus.**

**Nico: Hey. WHAT?! WHO WOULD EVER PAIR ME UP WITH A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS!? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!?**

**Piper: Come on, guys. You two would go good together. Wait. Did I just say that? I'm turning into a daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Clarisse: Um, you are a daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Piper: NO, DER, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!**

**Dana: Oh, man. I love today. This is hilarious.**

**Percy: Dana, you are so wierd.**

**Dana: Like you aren't?**

**Percy: Nope.**

**Connor: KATIE!**

**Katie: What?**

**Connor: Why haven't you been on, yet? Oh, I know! You were making out with Travis!**

**Katie: You're still going on about that, aren't you? Why don't you bug Thalia and Nico? Today's topic is about them, anyways.**

**Thalia and Nico: SHUT UP, KATIE!**

**Connor: I can't. You and Travis are too fun. And plus, Thalia and Nico scare me.**

**Thalia and Nico: As we should.**


	10. The Topic Of PERCABETH!

**The Topic of PERCABETH! (Demigods Happy 17; Piper and 16 others) (Comments;29)**

**Dana: Ugh. I may be happy for you guys, but please no more PDA.**

**Percy: Okay. I'll remember that next time I walk in on you and Chase making out.**

**Dana: You never will, because we're never in the Poseidon cabin.**

**Piper: Okay, we get it. Let's get back to Percabeth. Why am I saying all of this. Ugh, I am turning into a daughter of Aphrodite.**

**Travis: HARMONICAS!**

**Katie: What?**

**Travis: I just HAD to say something random!**

**Katie: Are you sure you're not the HalfBlood Trickster?**

**Annabeth: He's obviously not the HalfBlood Trickster. He's too stupid to be the HalfBlood Trickster.**

**Percy: LET'S GET BACK TO PERCABETH!**

**Dana: ? What is going on here? I never thought my brother would be into the mushy romantic stuff.**

**Leo: If you had to pick, what song would describe them, and why?**

**Dana: Wow, that was random. Um... Drunk On You by Luke Bryan, because it describes Percy's love for Annabeth. And trust me. I know what goes on in his head.**

**Jason: I guess...Here She Comes by Dierks Bentley, because it describes how he likes Annabeth, and that he's always ready for what she has in store.**

**Piper: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, because, well, the title describes it all. UGH! I AM TURNING INTO A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!**

**Thalia: Last Name by Carrie Underwood, because she liked him and she didn't even know who he was.**

**Nico: Time Is Love by Josh Turner, because the more time he spends doing other things, the less time Percy's spending with Annabeth.**

**Katie: Honey Bee by Blake Shelton, because he always wants to be with her.**

**Connor: Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye by Luke Bryan, because, well, like Piper's the title explains it. This also works for Travis and Katie.**

**Travis: Come Over by Kenny Chesney, because he wants her to come over to his cabin all the time.**

**Chase: Wanted by Hunter Hayes, because Percy wants to make her feel wanted.**

**Will: Angel Eyes by Love And Theft. Look at the title.**

**Chris: All About Tonight by Blake Shelton. Title.**

**Clarisse: Kissed You Goodnight by Gloriana, because... The title explains everything.**

**Everyone Else: ?**

**Clarisse: What?**

**Dana: You listen to country songs?**

**Clarisse: Yeah.**

**Hazel: Springsteen by Eric Church, because he thinks about her all the time, and he wonders if Annabeth ever thinks about him.**

**Frank: Take A Little Ride by Jason Aldean, because they're just ready to be alone, and take a little ride.**

**Leo: Okay. Thanks, guys. And my choice is Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square, because they're both waiting for each other to make the first move.**

**Annabeth: How do you guys know all this stuff about us?**

**Dana: Let's name off the reasons. One: Percy's mind. You know, because we're telepathic, two: You both make goo goo eyes at each other, three: You guys tell us about each other.**

**Annabeth: Now it makes sense.**

**Everyone: How could it not?**


	11. How Was Your 'Date'

_**How Was Your 'Date?' (Demigods Happy 16; Piper and 5 others) (Comments;30)**_

**Katie: Right now, I both hate and love the Aphrodite cabin right now.**

**Thalia: Oh no. What did they do?**

**Katie: They...They... Oh, I can't say it.**

**Piper: WE SET KATIE AND TRAVIS UP ON A DATE! :D:D:D:D**

**Annabeth: Piper, are you all right. You don't seem like yourself.**

**Piper: I am great. I just found a new style. My old one was sooooooooooooooooo boring and ugly.**

**Connor: HA! Seriously? Hahahahahahaha!...DID HE KISS YOU?**

**Travis: Oh my gods. You are still not over that? Wait, Katie you liked the date?**

**Clarisse: How could you not know if she liked the date? Well, why should I care? I was on a date with Chris last night and it was perfect. **

**Piper: I wasn't even watching because I was setting them up on a date, and Thalia and Nico, too... Also add Hazel and Frank. And Percy and Annabeth. Oh, I almost forgot. Me and Jason.**

**Dana: Is that all? How did you even get anyone to agree to it? And Artemis will kill you if she found out you went on a date, Thalia. You are a Hunter.**

**Thalia: I don't remember any date.**

**Annabeth: It's obvious. The Aphrodite cabin charmspeaked them, and something is really off about you Piper. We should get you a child of Apollo. Or Apollo himself.**

**Chase: NO! If Apollo comes here, them he will be spouting haikus, and teasing his kids about their boyfriends and girlfriends.**

**Dana: I agree with Chase. I had to spend a day with Apollo. Add hitting on other girls to the list, too.**

**Percy: I don't remember any date.**

**Dana: Finally you're up. You've been mumbling all night.**

**Katie: You know what I said up there? About me loving the Aphrodite cabin. THEY CHARMSPEAKED ME TO SAY THAT SO I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**Aphrodite Cabin: No we didn't! Forget Katie said anything! SHE LOVES US!**

**Nico: There is another possibility if the Aphrodite Cabin is saying the truth. The HalfBlood Trickster could have done this.**

**Percy: Seriously, Nico. You have been saying smart stuff, lately. There has to be something wrong with you, too.**

**Nico: Not this again. Somebody PLEASE back me up.**

**Annabeth: Seaweed Brain, Nico is smart. Stop saying he is stupid.**

**Percy: NEVER!**

**Annabeth Stop acting like a five-year-old.**

**Percy: NEV-**

**Aphrodite Cabin: SHUT UP, PERCY! YOU AND ANNABETH LOVE EACH OTHER! JUST STOP ARGUING!**

**Percy: Fine.**

**Annabeth: Finally.**

**Dana: Thank you, Aphrodite Cabin.**


	12. The Topic Of Jasper

_**The Topic Of Jasper (Demigods Hyperventilating 1; Piper) (Demigods Happy For Jasper Because They Know If They Say Anything Else Piper Will Track Them Down Because She Has Been Acting Weird Lately 15; Thalia and 14 others) (Comments; 27)**_

_**Piper: OH MY GODS! JASON THIS ARTICLE IS ABOUT US!**_

_**Jason:...**_

_**Piper: Jason?**_

_**Jason:...**_

_**Thalia: JASON WAKE UP!**_

_**Jason: Wha? I'M UP! I'M UP!**_

_**Percy: That happened to you, too? When I was having a peaceful dream NOT interrupted with prophecies, Dana just **_**HAD**_** to wake me up, and, because of that, I fell out of bed and onto the floor.**_

_**Annabeth: You are so strange, Seaweed Brain.**_

_**Percy: But that's why you love me, right, Wise Girl?**_

_**Dana: Ugh, PERCY! That was a year ago! Sure, you weren't having a prophecy dream, but I had to stop it before it went too far.**_

_**Connor: What was it about?**_

_**Annabeth: Why do you care? I'm not being rude, I'm just curious.**_

_**Connor: You don't know. Anyone would LOVE to know what goes on inside Percy's head. Fortunately, someone does.**_

_**Piper: We're getting off topic.**_

_**Connor: I think Travis and Katie are on another date.**_

_**Travis: Yeah, well, you thought WRONG!**_

_**Piper: WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC, PEOPLE! FOCUS ON JASPER!**_

_**Dana: Chase, please help Piper.**_

_**Chase: I'm a little busy training right now. Ask Will.**_

_**Dana: Okay, then. Will, can you please help Piper?**_

_**Will: Sure.**_

_**Everyone But Piper: THANK YOU!**_

_**Leo: Yeah, Piper is getting REAL annoying.**_

_**Piper: Hmp. This coming from the guy who went crazy about YouTube.**_

_**Leo: Because, YouTube is something to go crazy about.**_

_**Thalia: I can't believe I'm saying this, but can we get back to Jasper?**_

_**Piper: YES!**_


	13. WOO!

**WOO! (Demigods Super Happy 2; Dana and 1 other) (Demigods Upset 14; Clarisse and 13 others) (Comments; 33)**

**Dana: YEAH! GO COWBOYS!**

**Clarisse: That isn't right. How can the Dallas Cowboys, of all teams, beat the New York Giants?**

**Percy: Yeah. The Cowgirls suck.**

**Dana: Why are you talking about the cheerleaders? And if you are refering to the Cowboys, they do not suck because if they did, the Giants would have won. You are just jealous that your team is not as awesome as mine, and next year they are going to win the superbowl.**

**Annabeth: I agree with Dana. I mean Veronica.**

**Dana: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS DANA!**

**Annabeth: No it's not. Wow, you don't even know your own name.**

**Travis: I'm so confused.**

**Connor: Make that two of us.**

**Thalia: Type 'I' if you are confused.**

**EveryoneExceptDanaAndAnnabet h: I.**

**Dana: Do you want me to tell everyone the name you hate? And your deepest, darkest, secret?**

**Annabeth: *GASP* YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Dana: Oh, yes I would.**

**Travis: Why don't we talk about...how hot these girls out on the beach are looking?**

**Katie: Oh, Travis. Is there no hope?**

**Connor: For what? Your secret wedding? Of course there is. But, first, you just have to admit to the camp that you're in love with each other.**

**Travis: OH! A really hot girl just gave me the flirty wave!**

**Piper: Travis, where the HADES are you?**

**Travis: At that one beach at that one lake 2 miles north of camp.**

**Connor: I'm with you, and no, that SMOKIN' HOT girl gave the flirty wave at ME!**

**Nico: Okay, I think I'm ready for a little training. Anyone care to join?**

**Percy: No, why would anyone want to train with you, with all the stupid stuff you say.**

**Thalia: I'll join. This computer stuff has me confused.**

**AnnabethAndDana: Ok. We were just arguing about that name and we realized something.**

**Chase: What?**

**AnnabethAndDana: The HalfBlood Trickster hasn't done anything lately.**

**Piper: Except free me of that curse. I can't remember anything about it. I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing.**

**Jason: Umm...No...Nothing embarrassing at all.**

**Dana: I have an idea about who the HalfBlood Trickster is.**

**Percy: Yes, that makes sense. Good job, sis.**

**Dana: Don't call me that.**

**Nico: You guys, and your telepathy. Just tell us who it is.**


	14. You've Benn Caught

**You've Been Caught (Demigods Pleased 16; Hazel and 15 others) (Comments; 59)**

**Dana: The HalfBlood Trickster is... Rachel.**

**Leo: Rachel? Why?**

**Annabeth: It makes sense. Haven't you noticed how quiet and hostile she's been lately?**

**Katie: Yeah. She didn't show up to Dana's party. And she glared at me the other day for absolutely no reason.**

**Travis: But how can she come up with such elaborate pranks?**

**Annabeth: Elaborate? Since, when did YOU start using big words?**

**Travis: I don't. OH NO! I'M TURNING INTO A CHILD OF ATHENA!**

**Percy: Did you spend any time with her before she became like this?**

**Travis: Absolutely not. She gives me the creeps. Connor...**

**Connor: Ok. Fine. I'll admit it. Leo dared me to spend a day doing whatever she wants me to do. She wanted me to show her all of our pranks. And the worst part is... I liked it. I mean, the way the sun made her red hair gleam...Ahh...rfhjhgdytgtf...thgtgrretghtefrgjkweotw...**

**Travis: I'm sorry. Connor has now gome into a state of idioticness, and is slamming his head onto the keyboard. Will, could you help?**

**Will: Sure.**

**Piper: I never would have thought of it. But why would she act like that? I mean, we didn't do anything to her. Did we?**

**HalfBloodPartyRocker: Yes you did. You didn't let anyone else join the site. Oracle, satyrs, gods, nymphs, anyone. Just demigods. Travis, that is rude. And Connor...um...thanks...hehehe...**

**Annabeth: Oh my gods, Rachel. I'm sorry. We didn't know. But you could have just told one of us. All of those pranks were unnecessary.**

**Rachel: Yes, they were. I was bored, and you guys needed to be taught a lesson.**

**Percy: So, what now?**

**Dana: Hold on. Everyone has to go off the site for a minute so I can let anyone in camp and on Olympus get an account.**

** 2 minutes later**

**Percy: Wow, that was quick.**

**Apollo: 'Sup.**

**Hera: Why do all these demigods have an account. Don't you guys have lives?**

**Annabeth: You have an account to so, do YOU have a life?**

**Artemis: I'm looking at all the earlier stories, and I am disgusted by half of them.**

**Apollo: Why, little sis?**

**Artemis: I AM OLDER, APOLLO! AND STOP CALLING ME LITTLE SIS!**

**Athena: I am disappointed, too, with the story called, The Topic Of Percabeth.**

**Poseidon: Well, your life is a disappointment. What's new?**

**Athena: Really? Okay, well, I have invented the olive, and had a city named after me. And that's only 2 things of what I've done. What have YOU done?**

**Aphrodite: You two are so in love. STOP FIGHTING! **

**Demeter: Stupid story.**

**Hermes: Which one?**

**Demeter: The ones that talk about my daughter and your son as a... couple.**

**Hades: You're one to talk. The ones with my son and my brother's daughter... *shudder***

**Zues: Well, what about the ones with YOUR son and MY daughter together?**

**Hera: Stop being a drama queen, Zues.**

**Zues: I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Hephaestus: Son, how have you been?**

**Leo: Fine, Dad.**

**Hestia: STOP! All this fighting is bad for your health. And for me. So please stop.**

**Ares: Shut up, Hestia. It's not like it's a physical fight or something. I wish it was, though.**

**Dionysus: I wish I had some wine.**

**Zues: SHUT UP, HERA! I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Thalia: Yeah, Hera. No one insults my Dad without insulting me.**

**Grover: Yes, I finally get to be on this site. I want food. I like food. I NEED food. **

**Juniper: Hehehe. Grover you always want food.**

**Rachel: Thanks, Dana.**

**Dana: No, problem. Except the bickering. And all the weird stuff.**

**Percy: Well, look on the bright side. At least, we can keep tabs on Olympus.**

**Frank: Yeah, 'cause everyone LOVES hearing the gods complain.**

**Chase: I do. It's SOOOO funny.**

**Dana: No der. Everyone loves it.**

**Annabeth: Are you sure you can handle all the funniness though. Because, Percy's with me and he's dying of laughter.**

**Will: Well, Connor's better. Not perfect. Better. You know him, he's just too crazy and weird, and too much like his father to be perfect.**

**Dana: I think my computer is dying of laughter. And Will could you find Percy and Annabeth. Percy's dying of laughter, so I hear.**

**Will: I hope I don't have anymore patients today.**

**Jason: Knowing Leo... You probably will.**

**Will: Of course.**

**EveroneWhoHasAnAccount: GOODBYE, MORTALS!**

* * *

Well, that was Demigod Daily. I hope you liked it. And I have more stories coming up, and I am also Ilovetoreadgirl. My friend and I shared this account before I got my own. So please check out my profile, and tell me how you liked the story. I also changed some things about Dana, so go back to the chapter 'Cake Fight' and you'll see.

Goodbye, mortals! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
